Sandbox
Usage Notes Keep it friendly. The use of is recommended wherever possible, as HTML makes the text in the edit box harder to read and more intimidating for new users. Complex uses of HTML and CSS can be hidden away in where they are less likely to get in the way of the casual editor. Combine with CSS. CSS classes (class="classname") can be stored in site stylesheets. Both classes and CSS inline styles (style="color:pink;") can be used with the HTML tags listed above, but note that classes and styles can also be used with many types of wikitext, especially . Here are more examples of wikitext formatting. Remember that these can be used in "source" mode in the editor. See also * * * * For print cheatsheets, see the MediaWiki reference card or the poster-size cheatsheet (available in many languages). Further Help & Feedback it:Aiuto:Wikitext avanzato ru:Справка:Викитекст ещё How to use the Wikipedia portal technology The objective of this document is to try to simplify the implementation of a Wikipedia-style portal in a normal Mediawiki system. This was tested with version 1.17 of Mediawiki. References * Wikipedia:Portal * Wikipedia:Portal/Instructions * Wikipedia:Portal guidelines * Portal:The Simpsons (example) * Template:Random portal_component * Template:Random portal component with nominate Prerequisites *The ParserFunctions extension will need to have been installed. *A 'Portal' namespace will need to have been added (FAQ: How do I add extra namespaces?) * Copy/import the templates and other documents, an example of which is available here. Note that these were copied from Wikipedia, then modified to correct some inconsistencies. The templates were mostly ok, there were problems in the naming of "box-header" and "box-footer" in some places. Also, there were document prefixes missing ( ) in some places. Steps To create a new portal on the topic "Topic" using the follow these steps: } /Opentask}} /box-footer|}} In this case, "Things to do" is the title of the section, and Portal:Topic/Opentask is the name of the article to be placed in the box. |- !valign='top'| 8. | Consider the second box in the skeleton as an example of a random section. The title bar should have "Selected article" as the title, and the content should have several "red" links. There are two types of random selections, see w:Template:Random portal component and w:Template:Random portal component with nominate for a discussion on how they work and which one to use. The random sections resemble: In this case, the title is "Selected article summary", the article summaries are located under Portal:Topic/Selected article, there are 5 articles (named Portal:Topic/Selected article/1 to Portal:Topic/Selected article/5), and the footer (link to Portal:Topic/Selected article) is "More articles...". The random selection sections require some support documents which need to be created first: Document Portal:Topic/Selections/Layout (used to format the content of the section box) }| }} } Layout template Document Portal:Topic/Selections (used to show and manage documents in the section) Usage The template used for the creation of these sub-pages is located at /Layout # Select an existing article to add # Copy format text from /Layout # Add a new Selected article to the next available subpage by clicking its red link # Paste format text then fill in image and caption, if any, text (summary of article), and article link # Update "max=" to new total for its on the main portal page. At this point, you can add your documents to the list in Portal:Topic/Selections by following the instructions at the top of the page. By default, there are 50 available articles. This can be changed by editing the template. |} See also * Wikipedia:Portal/Instructions * Wikisource:Help:Portals Category:Editing Category:Source editing Category:Help Category:Sandbox